Different Ways to Say 'Help Me'
by Varmint
Summary: Bruce couldn't take it anymore. Two of his kids were already away from the house and he was fine with that, but the other eight were out of control. He had no other choice. "How could you, Dad?" Wally yelled with tears streaming down his eyes, glaring at the man he called Father. Bruce only turned away, channeling his Batman persona. "It had to be done." On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

It had been four years since Batman first heard the problems his children had with the various members of the Justice League. Much had changed since then.

Jason had left the household at eighteen to try to find himself, only dropping in every few months to visit his family; whom he still was very close to. Now he was twenty and still continued the nomadic way of life. Roy, now nineteen, had decided to move to Star City to go to college, knowing that he wouldn't have to worry much there because he had Ollie nearby.

The second oldest, Kaldur and Raquel; both seventeen; had both continued going to high school and continued getting all A's. Kaldur was now fully in dance classes along with Artemis and Zatanna, and he was even getting scholarships to the dancing school. Raquel, on the other hand, was on the school's basketball team and had found wrestling to be her second favorite sport.

Then came Wally, Artemis, M'gann, and Conner, aged sixteen. Both M'gann and Conner continued being role models for their siblings, but they now lived in Metropolis instead of Gotham. After much deliberation, Batman decided that ten sidekicks was way too much to have around him and some had to move. The obvious candidates were M'gann and Conner, seeing how they had ties with Metropolis, and Roy and Artemis.

But, Artemis still lived in Gotham and patrolled as Diana. She was also in the school's basketball team with Raquel, but she didn't have all A's. She was more of a B average, but as long as she passed the grades... Wally, unlike the rest of his sixteen year old siblings, still stirred up trouble and was just problematic wherever he went. If anything, he was worse than four years ago.

And, Zatanna and Dick were both thirteen and enigmatic. Zatanna now used her magical abilities to put on shows for the whole school in their talent shows and had an average of A-minus, and she never went out to the field anymore. She was Oracle and helped from the backstage, deciding the action wasn't where she belonged after she almost died a year ago.

But, Dick loved fighting crime. He, along with Wally, was the kid who went out and fought the most, but he still managed to keep an average of A-plus and was even in the honor roll. This, of course, bred problems for Wally; who's grades were dragging through the C's; and sometimes pitted the brothers against one another.

But that wasn't the only thing that had changed. Leonidas was now a fully established member of society; who's cover story was being Bruce Wayne's long-long-long lost cousin; and he even worked full time in the very school were the kids went. He was the head coach.

Bruce continued working at Wayne tech, and he with Oliver Queen had one of the best companies to ever sweep into the weapons making industry. The deal to merge Queen Industries with Wayne Tech finally went through and they really were a force to be reckoned with.

Yet, nothing everything was good for the idealistic family that was reuniting for Christmas. The 2012 elections were coming, and Lex Luthor was running for the office. This had Clark; who hadn't changed much in the four years except for adopting Conner as his own; throwing tantrums at the randomest moment until Bruce finally hit him with kryptonite and threatened to make a special necklace just for him if he didn't stop.

Now the whole family was together once more to celebrate the last Christmas before Kaldur and Raquel went off to college, which meant this was really a very special moment. Even the teens' other uncles, Hal and Billy; to an extent; had been invited.

At this moment, Wally and Roy were upstairs in Wally's room, arguing about what way Wally should go for his life. Raquel, Artemis, Zatanna, and M'gann were all in the kitchen with Alfred preparing the food, while the rest of the boys were in the living room playing video games.

Bruce, Clark, Ollie, Leonidas, Billy, and Hal were in the Batcave, investigating the most recent threat they had found.

"Stop trying to control my life!" Suddenly the warring red heads were downstairs, causing Jason to pause the video game as the rest of his brothers turned to watch the fight.

"Well stop trying to destroy it, Wally!" Roy growled back, which made Wally roll his eyes.

The sixteen year old wasn't planning on going to college after his senior year. He wanted to explore the world and have fun, but every single member of his family insisted on ruining his vision and making him go to the one place he didn't want to go.

"I'm not trying to destroy it! I've never wanted much in life, so I don't really need a college diploma!" Wally crossed as his arms, and through his peripheral vision he could see his other brothers shaking their heads. "Oh, shut up!"

Now it was Jason's turn to growl, but before he could say anything, Roy was back on Wally's case.

"Why don't you understand that you're throwing your life away with this choice?! These choices are the ones that breed villainy!"

Wally closed his eyes tightly as Roy continued to preach about the evils of no college, and he could tell that his brothers were now walking towards him, but the rage was slowly building up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Raquel asked as she walked into the main room, to find her brothers all around Wally, who had his hands on his ears and his eyes closed tight.

"SHUT UP!" Wally screamed as Roy continued to preach, and there was suddenly a wave of light that burst from him, knocking down everyone around him.

Wally breathed deeply as he glared at Roy, then slowly started to calm down as he looked around him. "Oh shit!" He yelled as he saw his siblings on the floor, then gasped as the Grandfather clock in the study opened up and the adults walked in.

Bruce only took one look at the kids on the floor and sighed. "We need to talk. _All_ of us."

**Okay, I'm sorry for deleting my other two sequels for 'The Different Ways to say 'Dad'', but it had to be done.**

**_This _is the direction I wanted to go in.  
**

**So, if you like, please review. And if you have any questions, ask away.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce looked at all of his children individually, frowning deeply as they looked back at him. They were all standing up straight with their hands behind their backs, their shoulders squared and their chins jutted forward, giving them a military kind of look, even if none of them wore the same kind of clothing.

Ollie, Clark, Leonidas and Hal were already used to seeing the teens in this stance, but Billy Batson; who was still somewhat new to the family dynamics; was a bit shocked to see the emotionless faces of kids older than him. Sure, as Captain Marvel he had seen some pretty bad stuff... But these were supposed to be his friends.

"I've cared for you ten kids for more than five years now. I have given you everything that I could and all I asked for in return was some peace and understanding." Bruce started, turning around to face their uncles. "I know you kids don't have the _most_ family members out there, but I've _tried_."

Leonidas sighed as he sat on a stool close to the Bat Computer, which was in the direction the kids were facing, with Bruce's back turned to it. The ex-king of Sparta still looked to be in his early thirties, even though he was nearing his forties.

"You're all growing up, I get it." Bruce turned around once more, face still stoney. "You're going to college," Wally's fingers twitched just slightly, which made Bruce quirk an eyebrow. "Or find your own way into this world. But I can't let you go around without controlling your powers."

This instantly worried all of the teenagers, the ones with powers unsure of what this would mean for them, and the ones without powers worried about what it could mean for their meta siblings.

"Wally," He said, making the teen look straight at him. "You're powers are growing more unstable and I believe it's about time you were trained."

"But dad, I'm already trained-" Wally started to protest, but Bruce cut him off.

"_Correctly._"

Wally grumbled as he glared at his father, but still stood still, shocking Billy at all of the control he showed. And to think that he had nearly blown up his siblings only an hour ago...

"I have already talked this over with Leonidas and Alfred-"

"Many times, in fact." Leonidas added, frowning deeply at the words he knew were going to come out from Bruce's lips.

How he loathed what was going to happen now.

Bruce glared at him, but quickly went back to his children with a straight face. "And we have decided it is about time you _all_ trained the correct way." He sighed, breathing in deeply as he prepared himself for what he was going to say next. "And not only trained, but let go of your past hatred and grow closer to the people you ran away from."

You could hear a pin drop in the Cave after his words. Slowly his kids reacted at the words he had said, breaking their line and channeling their own unique reactions.

Kaldur glared and walked backwards, and when his back hit the wall that was behind them, he slowly slid down, ending up crouching with his elbows on his knees and his hands in his long white hair. This could only mean... No! It couldn't!

Conner quickly turned to M'gann and hugged her tightly, already feeling the tears flowing from her eyes onto his shirt. Wally, on the other hand, glared and started vibrating, only the calming hand of Leonidas stopping him from doing anything he could have regretted.

Raquel didn't know if this new turn of events would make her leave her only concrete home, but she only took a step backwards, with her mouth hung open and her eyes wide. Zatanna fell to her knees with her hands clasped in front of her, tears silently falling from her face as Dick ran to her.

Jason, Roy, and Artemis were all left to look around at their siblings different reactions, not knowing who they should comfort, or if they should just start fighting Bruce on what was going to happen.

Bruce felt his own tears swell up at the sight of his children so broken, but instead he only channeled his Batman persona and narrowed his eyes, turning his back to them. "And there will be no discussion about this."

He made to leave and was pretty close to doing so, but Ollie's hand on his shoulder stopped him. The blonde was heartbroken at the sight of the children, and he could tell that their father was too. He didn't know what to say, but opted for a simple question to tell Bruce how discontent he was with this. "You see them?"

Bruce glared at his best friend and coldly shrugged his hand off. "Of course I did."

With that he left the Cave and went into the Manor, heart heavy with the decision he had made.

Back in the Cave Billy didn't know if he should comfort any teenager, but Hal, Leonidas, Clark, and Ollie were already hugging someone or comforting the other. Ollie hugged Kaldur tightly while whispering comforting words in the teen's ear, knowing just how broken he was going to be because of this.

Clark was rubbing Conner and M'gann's shoulders, while Leonidas hugged a quivering Wally tightly. Hal had an arm slung over Raquel's shoulders as he softly spoke to her, the girl frozen in her pose after her father left.

So, Billy did the only thing he dared do, and walked towards Robin and Zatanna and hugged them both tightly, no words passing as they just held each other.

"He... He can't do this!" Wally finally yelled after minutes of silence, finding his voice as the tears streaked his cheeks. "He just can't!"

Artemis' felt her own eyes sting with tears at the words of her brother and she opted to turn to Roy, the older teen hugging her tightly as Wally spoke his mind.

"He can't make us go to those jackasses!" He yelled at his siblings, then looked at Leonidas, green eyes shining of so many swirling emotions. "He can't... Can't he?..."

Leonidas sighed as he brought Wally in for another hug, not knowing what to say. He stared wide eyed at Ollie, who only shook his head, both men knowing that this just wouldn't end well.

"Unfortunately, Wally... He _can_..."

**Sorry about not updating in forever, but I was a bit confused at the lack of reviews even though the first chapter had a lot of views. Then, about a week or two ago, I noticed that I had mistakenly rated this M! **

**Sorry about that, this story is completely T! It may be going dark, but not _that_ dark!**

**Anyways, please forgive me about the confusion and please review! Also, I will be updating weekly! **


	3. Chapter 3

Wally glared hatefully as each Leaguer appeared before them in the Bat Cave, making him feel like any boundaries he might have had were now completely broken. The heroes had stopped showing up there after a year or two of Batman having them as his sidekicks, which had left the teens with a sense of possessiveness. And they weren't the kind to share.

Superman frowned sadly as all of the heroes finally shuffled in, most of them with neutral faces, but some with regretful and sad ones. Captain Marvel, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern being some of the ones that were sad to be here.

"Thank you for being here." Batman started as soon as all of the members were finally standing patiently, waiting for the Bat to speak.

He turned around, and found all of his children, most of them holding one backpack, and two or more sets of luggage around them. They all had different emotions written all over their faces, but the one that was undeniable was betrayal. They _all_ felt betrayed by their family.

"As I told you before, my super-powered children have gotten too out of hand for myself. So, I have decided that it was about time they trained. Trained with people that actually knew what they were going through." Batman sighed, but kept his eyes narrowed, knowing better than to let his true emotions show.

The last thing he needed was his children seeing him crying because of his decision. He didn't deserve the luxury of his children comforting him.

All of the adults in front of him nodded at his words, each Leaguer looking at the child they would be given.

"Rocket, you are now in the hands of Icon." Batman started, making the girl's eyes widen.

"D-Dad? Are... Are you sure?" She asked, holding her backpack tightly as the tears started to form.

Batman only nodded, then looked at Leonidas, who was standing in front of the Zeta Transporter. The Spartan silently turned the machine on, signaling both of them it was time to go. "I will see you in a week, my child." Leonidas said as he walked towards her, hugging her tightly.

He softly lead her towards the Transporter, holding her other bag in his hands, then gave it to Icon. "Take care of her, Icon." He told the other man, whom only nodded.

"She will be trained correctly. I assure you."

With that they both disappeared in a blue light, making Jason growl under his breath. He glared at the Bat, then shook his head. This was wrong. And they all knew it.

"Superboy. You will be staying with Superman." Batman continued, making his blue eyed son scoff.

"See ya, Pa." He said after giving M'gann a final hug, knowing that getting emotional would not help anyone.

Batman sighed at the coldness he got from his son, but he was not surprised by it. He was actually hoping for it. "Zatanna, Doctor Fate will be teaching you magic from now on."

Zatanna gasped at the information, her eyes wide as she instinctively hid behind Robin. "No! Anyone but him!"

Robin held onto her tightly as he looked at their father with wide eyes, surprised to know that _this_ was what he had chosen for the whole family.

"Fate." Batman only muttered, which made the man nod.

He chanted a small spell and Zatanna was knocked out in Robin's, then he calmly walked towards her after making her bags levitate and picked her up.

"You know where to find me, Batman." Was all he said as a portal opened in front of him, the bags floating through first before he stepped in.

Robin's mouth hung open at the scene he had just seen, but Batman only continued, eyeing the two meta children that were left.

"M'gann, you are going with Martian Manhunter." He said, her eyes flying wide open at this.

"No!" She yelled, and suddenly she was up in the sky, eyes glowing green. "Never!" She yelled, taking off flying as fast as she could.

Batman's eyes were wide at this, seeing how he had thought M'gann would be the less problematic of the children, but, by the way she was flying all around the cave trying to lose both Superman and Martian Manhunter, he knew he was wrong.

"M'gann! Stop this right now!" The Martian commanded, phasing through the rocks M'gann threw at him.

"Leave me alone! I'm not going with that monster!"

Robin turned to his siblings at the scene before them, not wanting to see how M'gann was brought down.

"This is all kinds of wrong." Artemis whispered as she hugged her youngest brother tightly, already feeling the emptiness around her without her meta siblings.

"This must mean I'm going with _him_." Wally hissed as he glared at the Flash, already knowing he had been tossed to.

"Maybe you're going with Jay." Roy tried to cheer him up, but Wally only shook his head.

"The Bat most probably thought he was too old. There's no way I'm going with him."

"M'gann!" Suddenly Jason yelled, eyes wide as he saw the Martian start falling before Superman caught her.

Robin turned around, only to find Martian Manhunter frowning deeply. "She is _very_ strong Batman. I _warned_ you about the dangers of not teaching her while she was younger." The man scolded, making Batman glare at him.

"I _know_ what you said. And I am not expecting being able to visit in a week."

"A week?" The Martian actually gasped, shocking the people that were left in the room. "Not even a _month_! She is too powerful and her emotions are out of control. You may not say her for a _year_."

Before any of the teens could say anything, the Martian had levitated her from Superman's arms and taken her through the Zeta machine, leaving the whole cave in silence.

"Wally-" Batman was going to begin, but a bag being thrown at his head stopped him.

"Shut up!" He yelled angrily, slowly starting to tremble. "I'm not going with him! I'm not going with that... That- that... Bastard!"

Flash's eyes were wide with hurt at the words from the adolescent, but Batman spoke before he said anything. "Young man, you are going to go with the Flash. I don't care what you're thoughts are, you _need_ to be trained."

Wally sneered at the Bat, shaking his head. "Gonna have to catch me first." He said in barely a whisper, then he was off running, phasing straight through the cave walls, leaving his family shocked.

"He- he- he-" Robin spluttered, wide eyed as he stared at the wall his friend had passed through.

And suddenly it blew up, making all of them turn away as a huge hole was left in the cave. Artemis breathed heavily as she saw Gotham's night sky, turning to Flash with wide eyes.

"He can't go through walls!" Was all she yelled before the man was gone, Superman too.

Batman looked at his children with a frown, and muttered, "Now you see why he must be trained."

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is now on an _indefinite__ hiatus_, which means I seriously lost all inspiration in it and have no idea if I'll ever even regain it. I want to continue other stories and I feel this one is dragging me down a bit, so I'll just ignore it for a while and see if that helps at all.**

**It has in the past, and I'm not quitting on the story, I'm just stepping back and getting a breath of fresh air.**

**I'm so sorry for all who actually liked it, but I cannot continue writing chapters I don't like; which is what I've kinda been doing.**

**I have new story ideas I want to start on; mostly because I have found the hilarious fandom known as Hetalia; and I _really_ want to try it.**

**So, I'm sorry for doing this yet again, but this story is on hold for now.**

**~Varmint.**


End file.
